nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chimecho3000
Welcome Hello Chimecho3000, and welcome to the , the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Pot creature page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. For a full list of ways you can help, visit Project:Helping out. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! Random-storykeeper (talk) 01:21, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Your First Non-Automated Message What's up? I noticed that you made an edit on Plant creatures, and you joined today :D I'm Austincarter4ever, the #1 Austin Carter fan! Welcome to Nitrome Wiki! I also noticed that this is the first wiki you joined, so welcome to Wikia! Mind if I ask you a few (non-personal) questions? You can reply here using the 'Leave Message' button. Before I get to the questions, I noticed that your username has the Pokemon name 'Chimecho' in it. If you're a Pokemon fan, you should also try the Pokemon Wiki. I grew up with G3 Pokemon, and I enjoyed every single bit of it. I'm still an ongoing Pokemon fan, and I actually own both X and Y. I prefer Y over the two (I got it on launch day), and I finished both in two weeks. I love every single part of X and Y, even the changed cries. I thought I'd disliek the Fairy type, but I ended up with a Yellow Florges being on my final team in Y. It's currently level 100 thanks to the use of Amie and way too much free time on weekends :P Anyways, here are the questions: *What's your favorite Nitrome game? *What compelled you to join Nitrome Wiki? *Who's your favorite Nitrome character? *Do you own a 3DS? We could exchange Friend Codes :D *Last (but not least) Do you have a YouTube? So, as I said before, I hope you enjoy your time on this here wiki, and I hope you learn some new tips and tricks for Nitrome games! In the summertime, try coming into chat (Live! Chat). Chances are TinyCastleGuy, Winnermillion, and I will be there. We all love Pokemon and Nitrome, and I'm sure TCG and Winner would liek you :3 If it's not too personal, you could tell me which time zone you live in. Winner, TCG, and I live in the United States. Winner and I are both Eastern Time Zone, but TCG lives in the west, which means that he's off by 3 hours. Anyways, thanks for joining, and I hope you answer my questions! Toodles!!!! Your New Friend, Austincarter4ever 02:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC)